


Please，it's a secret.

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: glory hole 预警，未成年/踩雷勿进





	Please，it's a secret.

学校里有人玩glory hole，这件事只有为数不多的一些人知道。  
上个月，李马克在常用的gay圈群聊里看到一段视频，是一个男生在使用glory hole。视频的镜头很晃，伴随拿手机的人的动作不停抖动，男性的器官在洞口进出，墙里面的人只露出屁股来给外面的人干，谁都不知道对方长什么样。  
发这段视频的人就是拍摄者。群里有几个人问这地方在哪，得到的答复是在已经停止使用的小图书室一楼厕所。这个男生还说，glory hole并不是只有一个人在用，每个人去玩的时候不一定会遇到相同的人，而且不需要有交流，fuck and go，非常方便。  
李马克只在看黄片自慰时见到过这种玩法，头一回知道身边就有，不禁觉得刺激。他决定试一试。

他星期二下午没课，特意在图书馆打发了时间，等到晚饭后校园里的人不多了才去找那间小图书室。  
一楼的厕所静悄悄的，因为图书室已经停止使用，所以厕所也没人来打扫，即便不脏，也到处都是灰尘。李马克不觉得这像是有人会来做爱的地方。直到他真的在最角落的隔间看到了一扇开了圆洞的门。  
那扇门紧闭着，门上围绕洞口写了“请随意使用”之类的字眼，门外还铺了一层报纸。  
李马克敲了敲门，随即听到门里一阵细小的响动。他弯下腰，膝盖跪在门口的报纸上，向下看见门里面的人向他送上了光裸的臀瓣。  
“Glory hole，fuck and go.”  
李马克在心里默念，想用它来赶走因为过于刺激而带来的冲击和紧张感。那头的人不知道是谁，为了保护隐私，他们都不说话，李马克根本猜都猜不到自己即将要干的是学校里的哪个人。  
他迟迟没动作，门里的人也不催他，静静地翘起屁股等他。李马克又看了看那个屁股，蜜色的、肉肉的两瓣臀看上去柔软好捏，臀缝湿淋淋的，被润滑液沾满了，于是他知道那人可能提前准备过。  
Just fuck——这就是门外的人需要做的。  
对方的穴口微微开合，湿答答的水液被吃进去又溢出来。李马克看了下身发硬，似乎都能想象到性器插进去后被吸得紧紧的感觉。他不那么紧张了，深呼吸一下，解开了裤子。  
李马克对着湿透的后穴打手冲，时不时用顶端拍打里面的人的臀缝，沟壑里积漾的水被拍击出声音，那人的穴口也跟着收缩，好几次都差点吸住李马克的性器头部。  
等到足够硬了，李马克迫不及待地捣了进去。如他所想，这个男生的穴里好紧，一进去就缠着他不放。穴肉不停地蠕动着，李马克干得越深，就吸得越用力，快把他的魂都榨出来。  
“唔……啊………”被操的人没忍住呻吟，声音很小，但叫得好听。这种克制又难耐的叫床声正是李马克喜欢的，听了就更想操他。  
空荡荡的废弃厕所里只有越来越强烈的肉体撞击声，以及两人的粗喘和低吟。  
李马克对那头的人不熟悉，不知道对方的敏感点在哪，为了探寻，性器在后穴里换了很多角度，调整了几次深浅才终于偶然地找到了。只一下，对方的声音就软了下来，黏乎乎、湿漉漉地叫，李马克觉得他像快要融化的巧克力小人偶，声音特别甜。  
快射的时候，李马克感觉自己的性器都快被夹断了。那人的后穴绞着他，屁股也晃啊晃，每次性器退出去一段，那湿淋淋的穴就来重新把那根东西吞进去，甚至主动地前后送臀，两个人把薄薄的门板撞得快散掉。  
李马克最后没有射在里面，而是解决在穴口。乳白的精液一股股地喷涌到还溢着水的臀缝里，湿哒哒地顺着弧度往下流。对方好像也高潮了，臀肉一直痉挛似的抽动，嘴里呜咽的声音也发抖。  
很舒服，李马克想。  
平复得差不多了，李马克犹豫再三还是从来时带着的包里掏出了便签和笔，写了一行字递过去。  
[跟你做很爽，下次也跟你好么？]  
对方把敲敲门板，示意他递笔过去。  
[什么时候.]  
[后天这个时间？]  
那人小声“嗯”一声，算是约好了。李马克有点开心，穿戴好后脚步轻快地出了门。  
李马克走后，隔间里的人才软着腿慢慢站起来。男生刚才一直跪在地上，砖面又硬又冷，给他圆圆的膝盖磨红了。他用纸巾把后面清理干净，穿好裤子坐在马桶盖上，打开手机，点开那个gay圈群聊，在群成员的名单里找到了一个名字。  
语言与文学专业，李马克。

李马克隔了一天又如约跟那个人玩了一次glory hole，依然很爽。  
他虽然没约过几次炮，但他认为对方也许是个不错的床伴。Glory hole的条件太简陋，如果换成在床上或是哪里，说不定会更享受。  
李马克不知道对方的名字，他根据肤色给人起了个代称，“蜜糖巧克力”。这个名字很白痴，但莫名地合适。他觉得那人的屁股肉就像两颗巧克力球，可是皮肤的色调又像是刷了一层蜜汁，光滑又细腻，操进去的时候再用手捏一捏屁股，简直爽到升天。而且“蜜糖巧克力”似乎不怎么能忍住声音，两次都会叫出来，浅浅地插着他会叫，干得深了就叫得更厉害，只是要捂着嘴。还是怕声音被人认出来吧。  
不管怎样，李马克跟对方做了两次之后就有点惦记上了。他没好意思要联系方式，那样搞得跟勾搭炮友似的，多老土啊，说出去还不得让人笑话。但他总在想“蜜糖巧克力”会不会跟别人也这样，湿透了掰开屁股给别的男人操，那么好听的声音岂不是要被别人听去了？  
李马克想想就上火，一时半会儿找不到解决的法子，干脆从社团那里要来更多任务，忙起来就不惦记了。  
星期天，社团要布置放映室。李马克所在的电影社团要举办多主题系列电影马拉松放映会，他本人负责的板块是挂气球和字板，同组的还有大二的学弟李楷灿和副社长李泰容。  
他们三个人经常被社团里调侃是李家三兄弟，但事实上李马克只跟李泰容熟悉一些，跟李楷灿就只是偶尔说说话的程度。李楷灿刚加入社团不久，他错过了招新会，是学期中间进社团的，李马克那时正忙着考试，没能参加有李楷灿的聚餐，因此也没赶上最佳的交友时机。  
李马克一直对李楷灿比较好奇，虽然他们不熟，但李马克觉得李楷灿身上有种特别的气质。李楷灿长得算可爱那一挂，鼻子眼睛和脸蛋都是圆圆的，爱笑，笑起来像小孩，很稚气，但李马克挺爱看的。他也不是暗恋人家，就是有时会被吸引，就像在小区里遇到一只小野猫，不会主动上前套近乎，但看到就下意识观察小猫的一举一动，还会被可爱的举动和神态戳中，忍不住更想看。  
一起装饰放映室是个近距离接触小猫的好机会。李马克表面上跟李泰容谈笑风生，心里却暗暗地留神李楷灿的动静。  
挂最高的气球需要站椅子，李楷灿说自己是新人要多出力，就自作主张站了上去。下来的时候不小心踩了空，脚踝扭了一下，李楷灿惊叫了一声，捂着脚踝坐在了地上。  
李马克离他最近，见状赶紧上前搀他，听他说脚扭了，蹲下身子给他揉脚踝。李楷灿被他弄得有点疼，小声呻吟了两下，不是很夸张，却让李马克愣住了。  
李楷灿的声音跟“蜜糖巧克力”的好像。  
这个想法太惊人，李马克吓了自己一跳，下意识地多看了李楷灿两眼，觉得两个人的肤色也很相似。所以李楷灿是“蜜糖巧克力”吗？  
难道李楷灿也喜欢男生？为什么从来没看出来过？李楷灿竟然玩glory hole的吗？  
李马克脑子里乱七八糟的，给李楷灿揉脚踝的手都有些心不在焉。李泰容走过来，把李楷灿扶起来，搀他去座位上休息，等人去买药膏。李马克傻站着，愣愣地盯着李楷灿看，后者跟他对视时一脸茫然，躲躲闪闪地把视线移开了。  
晚上回宿舍，李马克对着信息列表里李楷灿的头像发呆。他们上次的对话还是过年时的祝福问候，在那之后就没说过话了。他想问问李楷灿是不是前两次的那个人，又担心万一只是自己瞎猜，吓到李楷灿就尴尬了。  
左思右想，李马克还是没敢问。上次跟“蜜糖巧克力”约了星期二，他想到时候如果还有疑虑就直接问“蜜糖巧克力”吧。

周二前那几天，李马克过得心不在焉。他心里装着疑问，不好轻易跟身边的人讲，更不敢冒犯李楷灿本人。他憋了好几天，到了周二更觉得要上刑场一样刺激忐忑。  
李马克下了课又跑到图书馆泡了一下午，提前写了两张纸条，一张写着“你是李楷灿吧”，另一张写着“请问你是李楷灿吗”。他纠结哪种问法更合适，思来想去还是决定两张都拿着，到时候看情况选一种。  
到了图书室的一楼卫生间，glory hole隔间已经是紧闭的状态。李马克走过去的脚步都有些发虚，他满脑子都是李楷灿圆圆的五官和“蜜糖巧克力”的屁股，早就自行将二者联系成同一个人，他觉得自己都不需要确认了，干脆把对方当成李楷灿不行吗？  
走到隔间门口，李马克试探地敲敲门，里面一阵窸窸窣窣后，李马克又看到了那两瓣蜜棕色肉乎乎的屁股。他每次看到“蜜糖巧克力”的屁股都几乎会本能地勃起，这次也是。纵然他揣着心事，生理反应却已经开始瓦解他的紧张。  
李马克捏了捏对方的屁股肉，手感一如既往地好。男生好像每回都会自己提前润滑并扩张好，等李马克完全硬了，就能直接插进去。但这回“蜜糖巧克力”没有事先扩张，而是只在穴口和臀缝里涂了润滑。李马克用翘起来的性器抽打溢着水光的肉沟，门里的男孩随后把手伸到臀间插了进去。  
那只手，李马克是第一回看到，却又像是见过好几次。男生的手也是跟肤色一样的深色调，纤细修长，指腹小巧可爱，指甲圆圆的，食指可能因为经常啃咬所以边缘不是很整齐。细长的指头挑着水液插进后穴，浅浅地抽送着，水声逐渐被捣出来，男孩嘴里随之发出细微的呻吟。李马克看得硬，听得也更硬。叫床声怎么听都很像李楷灿，李马克眼睛都红了，想把眼前玩自己屁股的人当成不认识的炮友，但又没法坦然地把脑子里的面孔择出去，下面硬得胀痛，难受得要死了。  
等里面的人终于扩张得足够松软，李马克还犹豫着用顶端在穴口磨蹭。对方明显等不及了，主动地摇晃屁股，后穴收缩着要吃李马克的东西。腻人的叫声轻轻响起来，有股娇嗔的意味，像是催促李马克快点插进去操他。  
最后李马克闭了闭眼，心一横，将性器送进对方的穴里。里面总是这么紧，李马克想。穴肉迫不及待地缠上来，热热地裹着性器，一下一下地收缩，一开始就夹得好紧。李马克动作不快，但是进得很深，把人磨得直哼唧，好像又很舒服，所以一直把屁股往后送，想吞得更多一点。  
好贪吃。巧克力男孩肯定也很喜欢跟他做。  
李马克这么想着，情欲一波一波地翻起浪波，抽插越来越用力，撞击时小腹把对方的臀肉拍得啪啪响。“蜜糖巧克力”屁股里又湿又软，李马克插进去后就不想轻易出来，可幅度小了男孩又不愿意，晃着屁股夹着他捣得再凶一点，整根进出才算过瘾。性器偶尔滑出去，那只漂亮的手就握着它再操回去，中断的呻吟也一起重新回到李马克的耳朵里。  
“啊……呜呜……”也许因为太爽，门里的人叫声里都开始有了哭腔。李马克听了简直要再硬几分，更深更快地操他，被他夹得难以控制射精的欲望。  
李马克这次内射了。他本来没想的，快射的时候他想退出来射在臀缝里，前两回他就是这么做的。但对方不许他出去，穴里吸得紧紧的，越是快到临界点越是卖力地夹着性器往里吞，最终把李马克夹射在里面。性器抽离后，几乎要把里面灌满的精液缓缓流出来，滴滴答答地流到地上聚了一小滩。“蜜糖巧克力”前面也在高潮，粗重的喘息夹杂着甜腻的呻吟，李马克听了差点要再硬起来。  
大概过了几分钟，卫生间里安静下来，李马克想起自己还有“任务”在身，赶紧从包里翻出纸条，随便抽了一张递过去。  
[你是李楷灿吧.]  
隔间里的人接到纸条，沉默了很久都没动静。纸条回到李马克手里的时候，上面一个字都没多。  
李马克觉得怕不是自己唐突了，不仅误会了对方，可能还给李楷灿带去了不必要的误解。他尴尬又疑惑，自觉此地不宜久留，于是匆忙穿好衣服逃跑了。

社团的放映活动正在进行最后的准备阶段，李马克傍晚打了个炮，晚饭后就被揪去继续布置放映室。  
他到的时候社团里的大部分社员都已经开始工作了。装饰板块还是他和李楷灿李泰容的区域，后者二人正亲亲热热地凑在一起说笑。李马克看见李楷灿笑得脸都皱皱的，比别人高了两个调的声音笑起来格外抓耳，李马克一直觉得他笑得特别好听。  
来之前他还在想会不会无法直视李楷灿，但刚才玩glory hole的时候得到的反应并不像是猜中的样子，所以他此时此刻也没有之前那么难以面对自己的学弟了。  
李马克走过去，拿起要挂在幕布后面的饰品往后台区域去，到了后台才发现李楷灿跟着他。  
“是楷灿啊，脚好了吗？”李马克姑且镇定地问。  
李楷灿点点头，欲言又止地看着他。  
“怎么了？哦，这里你不用帮忙，我自己来就好。”  
“不是……”  
“嗯？”  
“马克哥……”李楷灿站得离李马克更近了点，身上有点淡淡的香味，但李马克闻不出香气的种类。  
“有什么事直说就行，楷灿。”  
后台区域没什么光线，暗暗的，李马克其实连李楷灿的脸都看不清楚。但他们离彼此太近了，李楷灿支支吾吾的声音让李马克感到慌乱，很期待对方要说什么，又不太敢听。  
“马克哥，图书室厕所的事，拜托你别说出去，好吗？”  
小挂件一连串地掉到了地板上，哗啦啦好大的动静。李马克蹲下去手忙脚乱地捡东西，李楷灿说要帮他，他语无伦次地拒绝了。  
“蜜糖巧克力”，李楷灿，三次glory hole。  
李马克当机了。

 

\------------------TBC-------------------------


End file.
